Promise
by Fox-san
Summary: Alternative universe. Request. One-shot. She was bullied by her co-worker and she never understood why.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Saint Seiya or the main original characters.

**Summary:** Alternative universe. One-shot. She was bullied by her co-worker and she never understood why.

**Promise**

She could barely breathe while looking up at him. His silver hair was glowing in the moonlight. His golden eyes pierced her green ones. He smiled and she seemed to be mesmerized.

Diana was walking down the seaside thinking about her future. She was happy to become a promising artist and that she was actually given a good paying job. It was her dream come true – yes. However, every dream has one thing that will keep one on the ground. A shadow side. And that shadow side was her co-worker she just couldn't stand! He was always teasing her. Always saying things that made her angry. There were several times she slapped him already, but he never quit his jokes. She asked several times her boss to switch partners, but the boss never listened to her.

"I hate him so much I wan to cry!" Diana complained to her friend. "Maybe he just wants your attention." The co-worker said looking at the computer screen instead of her friend. "Alicia, you are impossible! I bet you like Minos, that is why you are covering up for him~!" Diana complained gripping Alicia's shoulder. The girl called Alicia turned to face her friend and smiled. "I am not. It's just of what you said. It seems that he really likes you. Why else would he torture you like that?" There was a gentle smile on Alicia's face before she turned away to look at the screen. "Sure. It's more like he loves the torture." Diana said relaxing in her chair. "He has good qualities when it comes to serious work that is true. However, he always says something nasty to me afterwards! He's like a child I swear and he's already twenty seven!" The blue hair girl exploded slamming her hands on the table. Alicia turned to her friend and smiled. "I feel like I am a teacher in the kindergarten." She giggled a bit. "But I do wonder why of all people it's you who's he is interested in." That was the time when Alicia figured she could tease a little her blue haired artist. "I mean, there are so many cuter girls than you and he keeps rejecting them. Even our boss got rejected." A smirk appeared on Alicia's face "I mean, your body is of a child and…" Alicia stopped and went pale. "Do children have these?" Diana stood up pointing to her breasts. Alicia sweat dropped. This was no good. "Besides you are right! I am a child and don't want any relationship!" Diana was looking upwards then looked down at Alicia who seemed to jump a bit. _Here it comes._ The girl next to computer thought. Diana grinned and leaning down she gripped Alicia's shoulders. "Make. Him. Disappear." She said in a venomous voice. "The boss owes to you a lot. You can talk her into this." Right, how could have Alicia forgotten this. Everyone in this company more or less owe to her. Everyone knows that if you owe to Alicia you'll have to do something in return. "Y-yes… But…"

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." A female voice answered. "Sorry to disturb you boss." The brown hair girl entered the room. "Oh Alicia. What brings you here?" She asked smiling. _The puppy dog eyes of a certain someone. I hate you Diana~!_ Alicia thought then walked over to boss' desk. Without a word she took a seat and boss' eyes widened. Alicia smirked looking at her and it was clear what will happen next. "What do you want?" The woman who was running this company now was pale as paper. "Jean, can I come in?" The doors opened without a knock and a man with long silver hair entered the room. "Oh, you have a visitor?" He looked at Alicia who seemed to look away. _This is no good._ Alicia thought as the man closed the door entering the room. "Minos!" Jean was at first angry, but then changed her mind. If Minos was to stay, Alicia won't be able to blackmail her. "Minos, what is it that you want? Come on in. Take a seat." She smiled sweetly. _You play dirty boss. So do I._ The empty blue eyed woman grinned to herself. That didn't go unnoticed by the most popular man in the company.

That morning Diana was early for work. She was happily drawing her pictures. Today was a beautiful day and the main reason was – Minos will not bother her anymore. Everyone knew that if you leave things to Alicia they are done up to next day. "Life is paradise!" She said grinning. "I'd say sex is paradise." She heard a male's voice and froze. "Minos? What are you doing here?" She asked standing up. "Working. It was only sixteen hours and you forgot me? You are cruel." Minos pretended to be sad. Diana stared at him shocked. _How can this be? Why is he still here? Alicia!_ She thought to herself and ran out of the room. Minos smirked watching her leave.

"Alicia!" The door to Alicia's office burst open and everyone looked at Diana. "Coming." Alicia stood up and walked up to the door. She already knew why Diana was here and actually was expecting her to come. She guided Diana to the small meeting room that was free at the moment. "You want to know why Minos is still at your office." She asked while Diana just nodded trying to suppress her tears. "Because Minos is manipulating Jean…" She started to explain. "But you do too!" Diana cut her off. "True." _I cannot tell her the truth~!_ Alicia complained in her mind. "But Minos is kind of rich and Jean has her hands tied against him." Alicia turned her head away falling into the seat. "That rich bastard is co-owner of this company Diana." She turned to face her shocked friend. "No… way..." Diana whispered falling into her seat. "How can this be?" She asked. "You mean… you mean that I…" The blue haired girl walked up to Alicia and fell to her knees. "No! I don't want this!" She started to cry on her friends lap. Alicia knew how much stress Diana experienced working with that guy. She could make Jean do something, but she did not want to.

"_I know you are friends with Diana." Mino__s started as they both left Jean's office. "I do know that Jean owes you a lot. You probably came here for a reason." He smirked. "Good guess Sherlock, but what is the reason?" She turned to face him. "Me, of course." He leaned a bit down to look into Alicia's empty blue eyes. "Hmm~… Oh really? And why is that?" Minos hated this girl the most. She was no fun! Unlike Diana, she was always calm. "Because I bully her." He grinned. "What are you? An elementary school boy?" She said looking up ahead. Minos blushed. "I have a deal for you." The man walking next to her spoke up just above the whisper and that got her attention. "I'm listening."_

"I am so sorry dear, I cannot help you." She buried her face in blue ocean of strawberry flavor hair. She hasn't changed. Not one bit. Even though they are grown up, Diana is still using strawberry shampoo. _Like a child she always was._ Alicia smiled to herself. _Alright Minos, but only this once!_ She thought and pushed Diana so they would face each other. "Listen Diana. It is party held tonight at one of my friend's house. Let's go there. The boss will be there too. Maybe I will talk her into helping you." She smiled. Diana looked at her friend and then away. "You go there alone. I am not in the mood." Green eyes were once again filled with tears. "Diana! First of all, you need to finish your work! Second, you HAVE to go there, because it is important to me. If you will not go, I won't go either!" Alicia shook her friend. "I am not going!" Diana yelled back standing up and dashed away from the room. Alicia's mobile phone rang and she picked it up. "It started. Good luck dimwit." She said and hung up. The man on the other end smirked.

"What am I doing here?" Diana asked glaring at Alicia. "Well I figured you'll want to be here-" Alicia started but was cut off. "I don't want to be here! I want to go home." She turned and froze. "Oh, then maybe you don't want to meet her." Alicia said and Diana was forced to look at her friend. "Who?" She asked and her eyes widened. There in front of them, among the people in this party stood her childhood friend – Ayako. "Remember I was talking about a friend of mine. Two days ago he introduced me his girlfriend. It turned out to be Ayako. I was so shocked at first. That is why I wanted-" Once again Alicia's words were cut by a tight hug that Diana gave her. "I love you so much!" She yelled out and Alicia blushed. "Yes whatever." She pushed the girl away and Diana walked up to Ayako. A joyful scream, a hug and the two of them went outside to talk.

Alicia suddenly turned and gripped the hand of a man passing by. "Not yet." She said glaring at him. "Don't you dare!" She said in a low voice. His golden eyes looked at her cold ones. He leaned an inch forward to say something but froze. A hand appeared on Alicia's shoulder. "You got any problems?" A male's voice rang in Alicia's ears, but she would not care. She just kept glaring at the man in front of her. "Fine." The man with golden eyes replayed pulling his hand away. "I'll wait." He said and walked away. Alicia turned to the one who was hugging her shoulder. "You saved me again, Myu. Thank you." She smiled and Myu blushed. "That is because you always keep getting in trouble, you idiot." He scolded and she laughed a little. "Sorry sorry. I'll behave next time." She winked and Myu sighed. There was just no way she would do that.

Meantime Diana and Ayako were catching up. "He is that cruel?" Ayako asked worried. "Are you ok Diana, why don't you stand up to him?" She asked holding her friend's hands. Diana sighed in relief. Ah, how she missed her beloved Ayako. Only she could understand her feelings. A sensitive friend was always worried about her. It made Diana's heart warm knowing this. "I tried asking people to help me out, but there just was no use." The blue hair girl looked down. "Why don't you try talking to the man instead? Tell him your true feelings. Tell him what you dislike and ask for him to stop that. It may help." Ayako smiled at her desperate friend. "Maybe… you are correct." Diana whispered. How come she never thought about that?

"May I intrude?" A low voice came from the distance while two girls were walking on the beach. "Ah! Minos." Ayako smiled. Diana stood shocked. "Y-you know him?" She asked. Minos smirked. "Why wouldn't my own cousin know me?" Ayako turned to Diana and wanted to say something, but froze. Without knowing it, Diana was backing away. As far as she could remember, she liked Ayako's cousin, but he was… He was… "Diana!" She heard Minos yell together with Ayako. She turned to look what was there and gasped. A huge wave was falling onto her.

"_Who is that?" Diana asked looking at the boy who was hiding behind Ayako. "My cousin. His name is Minos." The girl smiled. "He's older than us, but he is very shy." The girl explained. "__It's nice to meet you Minos. I am Diana." The blue hair girl smiled. "Common Minos, don't hide and say hi." Ayako pushed the little boy towards Diana and he almost fell over. "H-hello." The boy managed. Diana smiled at him. "How old are you?" She asked. "S-seven…" He looked away embarrassed. "You're only two years older!" Diana giggled a bit. "I know…" Minos said not very happy. "Don't mind his rudeness Diana. He is like that because he likes you." Ayako teased. "I do not!" Minos protested and both girls giggled. "Then why are you so red?" Ayako teased. "I am not!" He was about to hit Ayako. "Yes you are." Diana teased. "You better run!" Minos said as he started to chase after the girls who ran hand in hand._

_It was months later when Minos had to leave to another country. Diana remembered herself standing there crying together with Ayako. They didn't want for him to leave. "Please don't go." Diana begged holding his right hand. Ayako was holding his left hand. She was crying and couldn't say another word. Minos was trying hard to control it, but tears slid down his own face. "One day, I will come back to you." He managed to say looking at Diana. "But you must promise that you will not fall for another guy!" He said looking at the crying girl who seemed to just nod. "Promise you will come back..?" Diana managed._

Hands wrapped around her tightly. She turned her face to look who it was. The moment she turned her face her lips were sealed with a kiss. Water fell on both of them, but the blue hair girl didn't seem to feel it. As the wave disappeared the kiss ended and she managed to open her eyes. She could barely breathe while looking up at him. His silver hair was glowing in the moonlight. His golden eyes pierced her green ones. He smiled and she seemed to be mesmerized. "Minos…" She whispered before her lips were once again sealed with a kiss.

The end.


End file.
